Symphonie d'émotion
by lamebrise83
Summary: Chomesuke est en chute libre. C'est sa fin, elle le sait cependant, elle replonge dans ses réflexions et parvient finalement à y trouver des réponses. Réécriture.


Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué, sur cette histoire.

Comme vous vous doutez, l'oeuvre ne m'appartient pas.

Mais j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

C'est la fin.

Je suis en train de mourir.

Bizarrement, je ne ressens aucune peur.

Je crois ressentir ce que les humains appellent : _Le soulagement_.

Cela doit être car j'ai au moins pu l'aider.

Jusqu'à présent, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour quelqu'un comme moi, cependant il semble que je sois _triste_, encore quelque chose propre à l'humain.

Oui, j'en suis intimement convaincue, je ressens de la _tristesse_.

Sûrement car j'aurais souhaité que la vie à ses côtés soit juste un tout petit peu plus longue.

Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense ça va faire la seconde fois que j'enlace la faucheuse.

Ce qui pourrait expliquer, le fait que je ne puisse ressentir une quelconque "peur" tiens encore un sentiment humain.

C'est assez ironique pour un démon de ressentir ce genre de choses, qui sont réservées aux vivants, aux êtres, qui eux ne sont pas damnés.

Un sentiment étouffant s'empare de moi, je visionne malgré moi la seconde vie qui m'a été imposé.

Je ne parviens à me l'expliquer, mais ça m'évoque quelque chose de profond, de fragile, presque effacé. Ma vie humaine, cette-dernière fut certes courte, mais heureuse, je me souviens être partie avec le sourire de ce monde.

Malheureusement, je pensais pas être contrainte d'y retourner, et ce, en étant enchaînée dans un corps répugnant du nom de _akuma_

La première tâche de ma nouvelle existence, fut de tuer l'âme innocente qui m'avait fait revenir, tout ceci dans le but de m'emparer de son enveloppe charnelle.

Une fois ceci fait, je sus inconsciemment qu'il me serait impossible de retrouver le salut; plus que mon corps, mon esprit fut brisé et ce pour l'éternité.

Quand je pus _évoluer_ et donc réacquérir ma conscience, je maudis ma propre existence !

Je perdis à cet instant fatidique, tout espoir de rédemption.

Puis tout changea du jour au lendemain, quand mon chemin me mena à celui du Maréchal Cross Marian.

Je fus réinitialisée, je dus trahir mon créateur ainsi que mon bourreau, le Comte.

Seulement, cette renaissance était des plus risquée, mon corps abritait en lui une soif de sang insatiable, mes instincts primaires ainsi que ma vraie nature faisaient qu'une épée de Damoclès trônait en permanence au-dessus de ma tête.

Que je finisse par trahir le Comte ou encore le Maréchal, ma mort était inévitable.

Cette fatalité qu'était la mienne, je l'acceptai. Il en était ainsi, enfin du moins à cette époque. Avant cette tempête, avant ce voyage, avant _cette_ rencontre.

Comme à l'accoutumé, tu étais plein d'entrain, tu allais de l'avant sans redouter les obstacles incommensurables qui t'attendait.

Pour cela, je t'admirais, je me plaisais à penser que notre rencontre fut en quelque sorte dicter par le destin, que ce lien étroit qui nous unissait jusqu'à présent perdurerait encore longtemps.

J'allais même jusqu'à me laisser aller à des divagations insensées, telles qu'être finalement sauvée, ou du moins pouvoir faire face à l'adversité en étant considérée comme étant votre égale.

Douce illusion, qui se devait manifestement de prendre fin.

Nous accostâmes finalement à Edo, notre destination, terre rongée par des akuma, âmes autrefois innocentes, mais dès lors teintées de sang.

Dès notre départ, j'eus la certitude que ma malédiction me ferait sombrer, je sentais des pulsions meurtrières parcourir tout mon corps.

Le Comte m'appelait, mon sang s'embrasait, ma raison luttait et se débattait mais je savais que cela serait vain, néanmoins, je parvenais à continuer. Était-ce pour moi ? Désirais-je si ardemment ne pas faillir face à ma nature abjecte ou était-ce pour lui, cet être de lumière qui semblait si proche de moi mais que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre ?

Mon corps martelé de coups me hurle de m'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoute pas, j'ai une dernière mission à remplir, je me dois de le faire, même si je perds mes membres, je la mènerais à bien !

Maintenant que je suis en chute libre et que ma vue s'obscurcit, je le sais, je le sens, j'ai enfin la réponse à mon questionnement. Si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour toi Lavi, toi, qui a réalisé l'impensable, à savoir faire découvrir à un être damné une telle symphonie d'émotion.

Je souffle avec le peu de voix qu'il me reste, un merci, cependant j'ai la certitude absolue que tu ne l'as pas entendu, mais ce n'est pas grave, les larmes qui sillonnent sur tes joues me répondent déjà bien assez.

Adieu, Lavi, je fus sincèrement heureuse de te connaître, tu fus sûrement la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé durant ma seconde vie.

Mon seul regret est de savoir que jamais plus je ne pourrais te voir, toi qui a encore ta place au paradis.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis positif/ négatif ou une trace de votre passage qui fait toujours très plaisir.


End file.
